Sugar Rush: Upgraded
by Alya Spruce
Summary: I stink at summeries. I know that there are lots of stories out there where Ralph and Vanellope get together, but I couldn't resist. Ralph/Vanellope Rated M for suggestive material in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I just saw Wreck-It Ralph in the theatre. I love the idea of Vanellope and Ralph dating. It's cute. I know that there are a lot of fanfics with them together, but I couldn't resist. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Wreck-It Ralph. I don't though.**

**Chapter 1**

It started like any other summer day at Litwak's Arcade. Kids were everywhere, the parents that were there, in the corner chatting, and, of course, Litwak patrolling for games that are out of order. Vanellope Von Schweetz was currently in 3rd place, right behind Taffyta Muttonfudge and Candlehead. The person controlling her pulled an awesome fake and got ahead of both of the racers. Then, like that, she had won 1st place.

Afterwards, they heard Litwak yell "Last game. Everybody out". As soon as she could, Vanellope raced through Game Central Station and into Fix-It Felix Jr., landing on top of Ralph. " Aahhhh! Gosh Vanellope! Watch where you're going," he said. "Sorry Stinkbrain. I'm just super excited!" she apologized. "When aren't you?" Ralph asked sarcastically. "Well so-rry. Do you know what today is?" Vanellope asked. "Um... Let's see... Your birthday?" Ralph asked. "No, silly! Today my game gets it's first upgrade!" she answered. "Wow! Good for you! In that case, you should go back to GCS. I'll meet you at Tapper's. I just gotta do something real quick." Ralph said. "Ok! See ya later Boogerbutt!" And with that, she left.

Ralph ran as fast as he could to Felix's apartment. He had to talk to him about the upgrade. "Howdy there brother! What brings you to the penthouse?" Felix asked when Ralph knocked on the door. "Did you know that Suger Rush was getting an upgrade?" Ralph asked. "No, I didn't. Why?" Felix answered. "I just found out when Vanellope almost killed me with her kart. We should throw her a party. Her and all the other avatars" Ralph explained, "Can you and the Nicelanders work our the details? I'll keep her busy until your ready. If you agree to help me, that is. Will you?" There was a short pause, though it seemed like an eternity to Ralph. "Of course brother! Mary can make the cake, Gene can work the fireworks, and I'll decorate and then come get you when it's done. It'll be perfect" agreed Felix. "Thank you thank you thank you! This will be the best party EVER!" Ralph said.

**Later, at Tapper's...**

"Hey Hamhands! What took so long? This is, like, my 5th rootbeer. You've been gone awhile. Something wrong?" Vanellope asked almost immediately when Ralph came into Tapper's Bar. "Nah, nothing's wrong. I just needed to talk to Felix about something. Your 5th rootbeer? Really Vanellope? You should know better" said Ralph. "Actually, that's her 20th mug. She's drunk. Watch out" warned Tapper, the bartender. "Thanks for the warning" said Ralph. He turned back to Vanellope and asked, "So what changes are being made to Sugar Rush in the upgrade?" "Um... I think the avatars are gonna look older. And we'll get some new characters and tracks and stuff. Nothing much" she answered, a bit slow. "Wait, did you say older avatars?" Ralph asked. "Uh... I think so. I should go, the - hic - upgrade will be starting soon" Vanellope said and swaggered off drunkenly. 'I should take her to her game. Who knows what she might do on her own in her state.' Ralph thought to himself.

**A/N: That's it for chapter 1. If you have ideas for the story, please tell me through either review or PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YEA! Thanks to those of you that followed and favorited this story. Have a virtual chocolate chip cookie. *hands each virtual cookie*. And now, time for the upgrade to... BEGIN!**

**I own the looks of people like upgraded Vanellope and any new Sugar Rush characters that come into play. Other than that, nada.**

**Chapter 2**

Ralph chased after Vanellope and grabbed her before she could start her kart. "What's the big idea?!" she exclaimed when she realized she was in the air. "You're not driving drunk. Who knows what might happen. You are walking and I'm going to carry your kart" Ralph answered. "But-" Vanellope started, but Ralph cut her off, "No buts. You're walking and that's final" "Fine" she huffed.

As they walked, they passed Serge Protecter. He looked from Vanellope to Ralph and said, "How many mugs did she have?" "20" Ralph answered. Serge gave them a bit of an escort the rest of the way, not that he needed to. Everyone knew that if Vanellope was walking and Ralph had her kart, you needed to get out of the away, fast. By the time they got to Sugar Rush, Serge had gone off to who knows where, and Vanellope could walk strait again. "My head hurts. How much rootbeer did I drink?" she asked when she got on the train. "Tapper said 20 mugs. That's more than I could drink in a week" Ralph told her. "WHAT?! You LET me drink that much?! RA-ALPH!" Vanellope whined as they got off the train. "It's not MY fault. I wasn't there to stop you. It's Tapper's fault" explained Ralph. "Ugh..." she groaned.

**Later, at Fix-It Felix Jr.**

"Wow! This place looks great! You did this in an hour?" Ralph asked when he got back to his game. "Sure did. You'd be surprised at what the Nicelanders can do under pressure" Said Felix. "Hey Wreck-It! Where's the little pint size pipsqueak this party is for anyway?" asked Calhoun. "Probably in the middle of her upgrade. Said there were gonna be new characters, new maps, and that the old ones will look older" Ralph answered. "Good for them. I've only gotten one upgrade. Made me taller, an my boobs bigger" said Calhoun. "TAMMY JEAN! Don't talk about that sort of thing. I mean, it's Vanellope we're talking about" exclaimed Felix.

**Back at Sugar Rush**

The upgrade had just finished. She had woken up in her room, Taffyta on the floor next to her. "Whoa. You look amazing. I like your jacket" she said when she came to. Vanellope went over to her standing mirror. She gasped. She was wearing a wearing a black leather jacket with a candy cane stripe on one arm, a tight, teal t-shirt that matched her jacket, a gold miniskirt, tan and red candy striped leggings, a pair of cute cork heels, some black fingerless gloves, and a pair of sunglasses with black frames. Her hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail, but it was definitely longer, had a red streak in the bangs, and there wasn't any candy in it except a peppermint hair clip and licorice hair tie. Taffyta had on a similar outfit. A red blazer with a lollipop patch on the shoulder, a silver miniskirt, pink and tan candy stripe leggings, a pair of cute pink ballet flats, and some sunglasses with pink frames. Her hair went down to her shoulders and had pink streaks in it. "You look pretty good too. I like your new shoes" said Vanellope when she came out of her moment of shock. "Thanks. We should go see if we can find the others" Taffyta said. "Good idea, lets go" Vanellope agreed. With that, they left to find the others.

**A/N: Hope this one was as good as the first one. If you have ideas for how the others should look, please put it in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, a lot of stories I read do this so, Reviewer Response time!**

**Witch Knight Daisy: Glad you like it so far. I like the ideas for Candlehead and Rancis, you'll see what they look like in this chapter. Also, I will definitely check out your fic.**

**LexisTexas2000: Glad you like it.**

**Now that that's over, time for the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this? It's pretty pointless when you think about it.**

**Chapter 3**

Vanellope's room was at the very end of the hallway of bedrooms. As she and Taffyta went from door to door, they slowly, but surely, found the other racers, along with some new ones. Candle head was in the room across from Vanellope's with another girl that must have been a new racer. "Hey guys! Love the new outfits. Like mine?" Candlehead said when Vanellope and Taffyta walked into the room. "Yeah, it's really cute" said Vanellope. Candlehead had on a fedora that had a small candle on it, almost like it was a feather, a light brown blazer over a mint green dress, brown tights, some new boots, and a necklace with a candle charm on it. Her hair was tied into two long pigtails on either side of her head. "This is Hydra, Hydra Redhot" she said. "Nice to meet you. I'm one of the new characters" Hydra said. "Nice to meet you too" said Taffyta. Hydra had long, flame red hair, with a streak of purple in her bangs. She had on a pair of red skinny jeans, a white blouse, a pair of bright red combat boots, and a purple newsies cap. "I like your hat. It's very cute" said Vanellope. "Thanks. Love those shoes" Hydra said. "Thank you. We should find the others" said Vanellope. "Ok" the others said, almost at the exact same time.

In the next room, they found Rancis and someone that must have been another new character. "Hey guys. Whoa" said Rancis when he saw the four girls. He was wearing a simple pair of light brown shorts, a dark brown t-shirt, and some black high tops. His hair was shorter and more rugged then it had been before, though he still had his peanut butter cup hat, and he was muscular. "You don't look to bad yourself" said Taffyta, "Who's the friend?" "Oh! My name is Berty Beaner. It's nice to meet you" said the kid who was obviously called Berty. "Nice to meet you too" said Vanellope, shaking his hand. Berty had on a business suit if sorts, almost like what Rancis used to wear. He had a red jacket over a black dress shirt with a lion patch on it, a pair if black slacks with gold trimming, a red and gold striped tie, and a pair of black sneakers. "Come on. Lets go find the others" said Candlehead. "Right. We should find the other three new characters at least" said Hydra.

In the next seven rooms they found everyone else, including three new characters, Lenny Lemonhead, Perdita Pocky, and Manny McIke. Sour Bill was in the throne room, but he was a human now. He had bright green hair, and a very royal looking outfit on. In other words, he wasn't himself any more. "I must have been remodeled for a reason. My memory shows that I-" he stopped suddenly. "You what?" asked Vanellope. Then it hit her. "They changed the backstory so that your my- my dad" she said. Everyone gasped.

**A/N: PLOT TWIST! Sorry if chapters seem short to people, but I'm trying to update once a day, plus I have school. Looks like Sour Bill isn't gonna be so sour anymore. Please give me ideas for other racers. Drop it in a review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, my dad took my iPod away. I honestly had no idea what I was thinking when I made Bill Vanellope's dad. There is a scene in a dream, it is in **_italics_**. Anyway, I'm going to stop this authors note now. Time for the story!**

**Disclaimer: This chapter has been... DISCLAIMED!**

**Chapter 4**

Ralph was standing outside Sugar Rush when it powered up. He expected to hear Vanellope's kart coming down the tunnel, but the train came down instead. And Vanellope wasn't on it. "Hey Serge, can I go into the game?" he asked. "Sure. It's powered up so it's probably done upgrading. Go see the kid" he told Ralph. "Thanks" he said, before jumping on the train and going inside.

**Meanwhile, in Sugar Rush**

"So, wait, Bill is your dad now?" asked Taffyta. "I-I guess so. Never had a parent of any kind before. Except maybe Ralph, he was kinda like a dad to me. I wonder what he'll think of all this" she said. There was a light tapping on the door to the throne room. Bill walked over an opened it, letting in a slightly amazed looking Ralph. "Wow. Is that you Bill? You're a-a human. What's up with that?" were the first words out of his mouth. "Yes, good to see you too. I think Vanellope has something to tell you" he replied. "Ralph!" she yelled, running up to the wrecker. "Hey ki-whoa!" he said when he saw her, "Wow, you look amazing. I like the jacket" "Thanks. Um... I know why Bill is a human now" she said. "Really?! Why?" he said. "He's um... been reprogrammed to be my, my d-dad" Vanellope stuttered. For a while Ralph looked absolutely flabbergasted. "Your, dad? Whoa, did not see that coming" he said when he recovered from his shock. "Yeah, neither did we" Vanellope said. She just stared at Ralph for a bit. He looked different somehow. 'Maybe it's just my imagination.' She thought to herself.

Ralph was having a hard time processing everything. His best friend was hot, her boring butler was her dad, and to top it off, he was the center of attention. Great. Vanellope was staring at him now. 'Why am I such a socially awkward git?' Ralph asked himself. "I, uh, just came by to say hello and see how things had changed. I guess I'll see you around guys. See ya Bill. Bye Vanellope" he said, as he turned to leave. "Bye Stinkbrain" Vanellope said to herself.

**A few hours later**

Vanellope was in her room again. She had been wandering the castle ever since Ralph had left. 'Why am I so stupid? And why is he so appealing all of a sudden? Ugh! Stupid update! Without you this never would have happened!' Vanellope thought. She laid down on her bed to take a nap. Instead, she had the weirdest dream she had ever had.

_She was on his shoulders, just like how she used to be. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back. Then she did the unthinkable. She kissed him. He wasn't even fazed. It was like he had expected it, almost like it happened every 5 minutes. He flipped her off of his shoulder and onto the ground. He then proceeded to hug her tightly. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too" she replied. They kissed again, this time longer and more passionately._

She woke up panting and covered in a cold sweat. "What the hell was that?" she asked herself, "Do I really like him like that? He's always been like a dad to me. God. This is so messed up."

**A/N: Again, sorry this took so long. I have school and life to worry about. Hope you liked that dream scene. Please FFR (follow, favorite, review) I need ideas for outfits for the other racers. Peace y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**B/N: Ok, here is the next chapter. Alya has been busy with school. She asked me, her bunny eagle hybrid with thumbs, to write this chapter for her.**

**Alya: Ridley! Why do you have my iPod?! Ugh! Give it here!**

**Ridley: OOPS! Gotta go!**

**Disclaimer: ._. Why is this needed?**

**Chapter 5**

Ralph was in his shack, trying to get the image out of his head. Ever since he had left Sugar Rush he had been thinking of her. Vanellope Von Schweetz. His best friend. The only person he ever loved. 'Whoa! Where did that come from?!' Ralph thought to himself. "Oh god. This is just getting crazier and crazier. How do we get back to our normal selves when I'm always thinking like this? Ugh!" he complained to himself.

Just outside Ralph's little shack stood Vanellope. She wanted to apologize. She was sorry for the way his visit had gone yesterday. She was just going to leave a note, but she wanted to see him. Slowly, she came to the door and knocked. She could hear Ralph moving around, trying to get to the door. When it opened, Vanellope hugged him. "I missed you" was all she said. No "I'm sorry". Just "I missed you", plain and simple.

Ralph was stunned. He hadn't expected Vanellope to be at the door. She practically jumped on him. Only to hug him tightly and say she missed him. "I missed you too" he replied, hugging her back. And for one short second, he was happier than he had ever been, happier than the time he was finally accepted by the Nicelanders, happier than when he was no longer considered a bad guy. Just plain, happy.

Vanellope jumped up, onto Ralph's shoulders. This caught him by surprise. Then he started walking over to her kart. When he put her down and she started to sit, she stood back up and did something that surprised him even more. She kissed his cheek. And then she was down the tunnel. 'God, this isn't helping any. Oh well. At least she did it and not me.' Ralph thought to himself.

**Later, at Tapper's**

"What's up short stuff? You missed the party we threw for you" said Calhoun when Vanellope walked into Tapper's. "You guys threw me a party? I didn't know. I'm sorry" she replied. "Ralph was supposed to pick you up after the upgrade. Did he at least say hi?" Calhoun asked. "Um... Yeah, he was there after the upgrade, but then he left after saying hi" Vanellope said. "I see. You seen him since?" Calhoun asked in response. Vanellope had to think for a bit. "Um... Yeah. I saw him a little bit ago. He seemed a bit distracted" she said. "Can't blame him" said Calhoun. "What do you mean?" Vanellope asked. "Haven't you looked in a mirror? You look amazing. In fact, all the guys here are staring" Calhoun said in reply. Vanellope looked around. Sure enough, every male at the bar, including Tapper, was staring at her. She shrugged it off and went to order a rootbeer. "My usual Tapper" she said. "Um, excuse me but, might I ask who you are?" he said. "It's me, Vanellope Von Schweetz" she said, a little exasperated. "Vanellope? Oh! That's right, you got that upgrade. I had completely forgotten" he said. "That's ok. Now, I said my usual" she said. "Right, right, sorry" Tapper said as he walked to get the rootbeer. "I'll pay for that for you Vanellope" said a voice behind her. "Oh! Thanks Felix. Any idea if Ralph is still in your guys's game?" she said when she turned around. "I think so. I went to coax him out of his den. Didn't work to well. Said something about flustered and Vanellope. I don't know what his being flustered has to do with you though. I think you look very nice. I like your jacket" Felix said. "Why does everyone like my jacket? Oh well. I guess tell him I said hi when you go back. And thanks again for paying for my rootbeer" she said. "No problem. Always happy to help" he said, before taking two mugs over to the table that Calhoun was sitting at. 'I wish Ralph were here. For some reason I feel really vulnerable' Vanellope thought as she sipped her rootbeer. Little did she know that the wrecker was in the corner of the bar watching her. 'I wish these idiots would stop staring at her. It's kind of creepy' he thought. Felix saw him, but didn't say anything to Vanellope. 'He'll talk to her when he's ready' he thought to himself.

**A/N: Sorry about Ridley, she's not herself right now. She's been up most nights with her kid. Anyway, please FFR (follow, favorite, review). **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It has been requested that I put all dialogue in its own paragraph, so that's what I did. REVIEWER RESPONSE TIME!**

**Stephanie: Glad you like it! I took your advice and made the dialogue it's own paragraphs.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaim**

**Chapter 6**

When Felix got back to his game, Ralph was sitting on the steps of the apartment building. As he walked up, he began to form a plan in his head.

"Hey there brother! Something wrong?" he asked when he knew he was within earshot.

"Oh nothing. Just... thinking. Yeah, that's what I'm doing, thinking" Ralph said in response.

"About what? Or should I say who?" Felix asked again.

"Oh, um... Vanellope" Ralph answered, blushing slightly.

"I know. I just wanted to see if you'd tell me. Vanellope was asking about you" Felix said.

"Sh-she was?" Ralph stuttered.

"Yeah, she was. She seemed disappointed when I told her that you wouldn't come with me to Tapper's. Some guys from Mortal Kombat were harassing her. To bad you weren't there to protect her" Felix said, smiling to himself.

"That never happened! I would have seen it! I wa-" Ralph covered his mouth.

"I know. Why were you spying on Vanellope like that? Why didn't you just go talk to her?" was the next question asked.

"I don't know. I was nervous. She's just so, so, ugh! It's hard to explain"

"Really? That's your answer? I understand the problem now. You like her now. That's why you said you get flustered around her yesterday" Felix said, thinking to himself, 'He doesn't realize that she likes him back, does he?'

"What?! No! No, that can't be it! She was like my daughter before her upgrade. My DAUGHTER for Pete's sake!" Ralph was lucky that everyone from the game was in GCS, because he practically yelled that last sentence.

"Ok, ok. I get it Ralph. But she was, like, 8 or 9 then. Now, now she's in her early twenties. I'll let you in on a little secret" said Felix, leaning towards Ralph's ear, "Vanellope likes you to. She's having the same self conflict you are. Now, you need to get your butt over there and tell her how you feel"

"But it's not that simple, Sour Bill is her dad now. We all know how he feels about me. It just can't happen" Ralph said, sadly.

"Bill is her dad? Huh... I didn't know Ralph. You can still try though. Talk to him first then, just to see if you're on his good side" Felix said.

"Fine. I'll go talk to Bill. See you in a bit... I hope" Ralph said as he ran off.

**Meanwhile, at Sugar Rush**

"But WHY?" asked Vanellope.

"Because I'm your father and I said no. Now, up to your room" Bill said in reply.

"Why can't I go see Ralph? It's not like you ever cared before!" Vanellope shouted.

"I wasn't your father before either. Now, go to your room. Please" was his reply.

"Fine. But I'm going to see him tomorrow. I always do" she yelled as she went upstairs to her room.

After he was sure she was gone, he let Ralph in.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Ralph? Something about Vanellope?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"Um... Yes and no. It has to do with Vanellope, but not directly. I was wondering what your opinion of me was" answered Ralph.

This shocked Bill somewhat. He hadn't been expecting anything like this to come up in a conversation with Ralph of all people.

"My opinion? Well, you're a kind, hardworking, eight-bit bad guy, in the sense that you are not a bad guy. I like you quite a bit actually. And now that I'm human, you can't put me in your mouth anymore. That's what really affected my thoughts on you before, being a candy that fit in your mouth" Bill said.

"Yeah, I guess I would be scared too. I'm sorry about that by the way. I was trying to protect Vanellope" Ralph said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know you were, and I know that you cared about her, even then. She was like your child. But what does my opinion o you have to do with Vanellope?" Bill asked, slightly puzzled.

"Um... This is going to sound weird but, I think I'm in love with her. I always get so flustered around her, and she's so pretty now. This must seem so strange to you" Ralph said.

Bill smiled and said, "Ralph, there is only one boy I would give my dear daughter to, and that's you. I don't trust the male racers, or any other male game characters for that matter. Except maybe Felix, but he's married already. If she returns your feelings, then you have my blessing. I can guarantee that. Now go upstairs and talk to her. You heard our argument, yes? She wants to see you. Go to her"

"Thank you Bill, I'll go talk to her right now. There won't be anything more than light kisses, I promise" Ralph said before dashing in the direction of Vanellope's room, Bill chuckling behind him.

**A/N: I think that's a good place to stop for now. I thought about making their love Romeo and Juliet style, but I like this better. Hope you enjoyed. I'm starting a question thing. Today's question: If you could be any game character, who would you be? Please FFR (follow, favorite, review). I still need outfits for some racers. Even of it's just a partial idea, like "Rancis should have mucsles" or "Perdita should look Japanese" I'm ok with. Not expecting whole outfits, but they would be gladly excepted.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! I am SO sorry that this took so long. My iPod keeps deleting the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: *insert funny disclaimer here***

**Chapter 7**

Vanellope was moping around her bedroom when she heard the knocking.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"Fine. I'll go visit Taffyta then. I'm sure she'll want to see me" she heard the other voice say.

"Wait! Ralph, what are you doing here? Does my dad know?" she asked as she went to open the door.

"What? I'm not aloud to see my best friend? Or am I no longer your best friend?" he asked. Vanellope just rolled her eyes.

"What's up Boogerbutt?" she asked.

"We need to talk" he said.

"About what? Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just want about... us" he said, looking at his feet.

"... Us?" Vanellope asked. Then she found herself in a deep kiss.

'I must be dreaming. That's the only explanation. Ralph doesn't feel like this towards me... does he?' she thought as they kissed.

When the two finally broke apart, Vanellope looked at Ralph and asked, "Am I dreaming? Or is this really happening?"

"What do you mean? You've dreamed about moments like this? That's kinda creepy" Ralph said.

Vanellope blushed. It was embarrassing to talk about this with Ralph.

"Yeah, kinda. So I guess I'm not dreaming then. My only question is, how long have you felt like this?" she asked.

There was a slight pause as Ralph thought.

"Since your upgrade I guess. You?" he replied.

"Bout the same. You seemed different, and then there was the dream. God. I hate that dream so much" she said.

Ralph laughed at this. Vanellope noticed that when Ralph laughed, he looked even more handsome. Then, she was being squeezed in a hug.

"I love you V" he said whispered.

"I love you too Ralphy" she replied. And this time, she kissed him first.

**A/N: Again, I am SO sorry this took so long. Today's question: What is your favorite ship? Please include what it is from. As always, FFR (follow, favorite, review)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh gods. I'm so sorry this took so long. Writer's block is so horrible. I just got part of this story figured out, thanks to bdjpl97.**

**A quick description of a new character:**

**Name: Jack Harkness**

**Age: 27**

**Appearance: Spiky black hair, firm build, green eyes, often wears black cargo pants, a green T-shirt, and a bulletproof swat vest.**

**Personality: Jack is a slightly cocky, take charge guy who doesn't take disrespect from anyone, not even his team commander.**

**Catchphrase: If you can't kill it, damn it to hell.**

**Without further interruptions, here is chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8**

**A New Game?**

Days later, there came a knock on the door of the Sugar Rush castle. Bill, knowing it wasn't Ralph, he was upstairs with Vanellope, or Felix, he knocked in a specific way, or anyone else he knew personally, slowly trudged to the door.

"Can I help you?" he drearily asked the young man outside the door.

"I was just coming by to say hi. The name's Jack. Jack Harkness. I'm from the new game Groom Lake: Invasion of Area 51. May I speak to the ruler of this fine establishment please" said the stranger.

"It'll be just a moment. Come in, make yourself comfortable" Bill said, going to Vanellope's room to get her.

After about 5 minutes, he returned with both Vanellope, and Ralph.

"Hello. I'm Vanellope. My father said you wished to speak to me. What for?" she asked.

"Father?! Oh my. I'm terribly sorry sir. I had no idea" he quickly apologized.

"Quite alright. I'm still getting used to the idea myself" Bill said.

"Anyway, the name's Jack. Jack Harkness. I'm new here, so I decided to meet all my new neighbors. What's your name?" he asked Ralph.

"Ralph. I'm from Fix-It Felix Jr., over on the other side of the whack-a-mole" Ralph said, shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Ralph. If you don't mind my asking, why are you here at Sugar Rush?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Spending time with my best friend. Vanellope and I have been friends for a long time. What game are you from?" Ralph explained.

"Groom Lake: Invasion of Area 51. It's a lot like Hero's Duty" he said.

Vanellope couldn't help but smile, remembering how she had reacted when she first heard about the first person shooter game.

"Anyway, it was nice to meet you Jack. I need to be going back now. See you later Vanellope" Ralph said, leaving.

"Bye Ralph! See you at Tapper's!" she yelled.

"I should be getting back too. It was nice meeting you Vanellope. Hope I can see you again sometime" Jack said before leaving.

"Yeah. Guess I'll se you at Tapper's or something" Vanellope said.

As he jogged to catch up with Ralph, Jack thought about Vanellope.

'She's really beautiful. I wonder...'

"Hey Ralph! What's up between you and Vanellope? Are you two really just friends?" he asked Ralph when he had caught up to him.

"Um, why? It's not like it should matter. We're friends. That's all you need to know" he said.

"Ok. I didn't think it was such a sensitive subject. So, what's your game about?" he asked.

"I wreck a building. Felix fixes it. The end. I'm from an 8-bit game, so there's not much. What about yours?" Ralph asked.

"Basically, I'm an alien hunter. I instruct and help the first person shooter. You should come by sometime. I'll show you how to shoot a gun" Jack said.

"Already know how. You learn a few things from game jumping. That's actually how I met Vanellope.

"I had just won the medal in Hero's Duty, when I got attacked by a cybug. We ended up in an escape pod, and crashed inside Sugar Rush. Vanellope got my medal and used it to earn her way into a race, she was a glitch at the time, then I helped her build a kart, then I ended up destroying it. Basically I saved Sugar Rush from a date worse than death. The guy who ruled before her was a guy named King Candy. Have you heard about Turbo yet?" Ralph started to explain.

"Yeah. I heard he took over Sugar Rush as King Candy. What a nut job" Jack answered.

"Yeah. He got eaten by a cybug, I almost blew up, and then Vanellope took her rightful place as ruler if Sugar Rush. Long story short, I game jumped, won a medal, then almost went boom" Ralph said.

"Well, this is where we must part for now. See you after work. Those aliens don't kill themselves you know" Jack said, running off.

"I guess I kinda do" Ralph mumbled.

**At Groom Lake**

"Jack! How'd it go? You finally meet that hot chick from Sugar Rush?" asked Michael Brayford.

"Yeah, I met her. She has a boyfriend though. And I don't stand a chance against him" Jack muttered, walking over to his locker.

"Who is he? Somebody from Mortal Kombat?" Brayford asked.

"No. He's from that 8-bit game, Fix-It Felix Jr." Jack said.

"Whoa whoa whoa. So, you don't stand a chance against an old man? You're so pathetic sometimes" Brayford said, then his hand shot up to his mouth.

"You're so lucky it's almost time to start work. Otherwise you'd be in so much pain" Jack said, snarling and loading his gun.

**A/N: Well, there it is. Hopefully it won't take me so long to update anymore. Again, special thanks to bdjpl97 for all your help. I'll respond to reviews later. I'm tired right now.**


End file.
